Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Season 3
Season 3 is not scheduled to air, as the movie Full Revolution would be the last we see of Vert and his team. Even if Season 3 does air, it won't be anytime soon. Battle Force 5 return with an new adventure in the Multiverse with 9 new members added to the team. Main Characters 'Battle Force 5﻿' Battle Force 5 are the main protagonists in the series, led by Sage and Vert Wheeler as the field commander. Their headquarters are located in Vert's garage (which features an underground level called "The Hub"). Each vehicle has a identification modulator, molecular bonding mode, magnetic Battle Key grapplers, and a com-link system, and is powered by a Sentient conversion chip. These chips can be exchanged between BF5's cars and can upgrade other vehicles. Sage only has five of these chips, so normally, only five vehicles can operate through a Storm Shock portal (though all seven vehicles can operate at the same time, just not in a Battle Zone). Each member is equipped with a G-Force resistant Battle Suit called a Shocksuit which protects him or her from impact and also contains a communicator and air-con units to keep the driver cool in hot, humid environments. In order to bond with the vehicle, each driver must name it. Soon Rawkus gave Sage six more chips allowing more Battle Force 5 vehicles to go through the Storm Shock. Primary Members *'Vert Wheeler '(voiced by Mark Hildreth, will be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal for Season 3) - Field commander of the Battle Force 5. Sometime before the series, he and A.J. Dalton were close friends, sharing a love for extreme sports. He's also a fan of Dan Wheldon and an auto racing lover since childhood. After finding his way into a Battle Zone, Vert rescued Sage from the Vandals. She, in exchange, upgrades his vehicle. Vert also wields a sword and has a special pair of goggles that function as a computer. Skilled in strategic planning and combat, he is able to focus even under extreme mental or physical distress, channeling energy caused by stress to his benefit rather than hindering him. While always up for a fun time, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual who retains unwavering trust in his team and a very capable leader. In Unite and Strike, he fulfills the legend of the Crimson One and is now leading the Sentient Council of Five at the end of the Second Season. **'Saber', a red open wheel car upgraded by Sage upon her rescue. It can turn its front into an array of powerful blades with buzzsaws and a chainsaw, it also has small wings on its sides that can turn vertical and a rotating cockpit. The rear wheels also possess small blades on the sides and it can even drive while upside down due to its open wheels and rotating cockpit. *'Agura Ibaden '(voiced by Kathleen Barr, will be voiced by Tamera Mowry for Season 3) - BF5's Special Operations Officer, second in command, and Hunter. The tomboy female and African-American member of Battle Force 5. Her favorite hobby is off-road driving and was brought into BF5 under the pretense of taking part in an off-road race. Her pet peeve is being referred to in any way as weak and/or especially helpless. She has excellent tracking and hunting skills, and also possesses formidable hand-to-hand abilities and athleticism, allowing her to defeat even Kyburi. While she can get easily angered when annoyed, she has methods of staying calm and focuses on the task at hand. She apparently has 5 brothers as revealed in The Blue Tide. **'Tangler '(Tangler ATV), a green all-terrain vehicle with extendable limbs. It can fire grappling cables and has grinding blades up front, and turns its wheels into claws for fighting or climbing and has small retractable blades in them. *'Sherman and Spinner Cortez '(voiced by Brian Drummond and Gabe Khouth, will be voiced by Carlos Peña-Vega who will replace Gabe for Season 3) - BF5's Strategic Tactical and Tech Support. Spinner is the older, shorter twin brother, acts immature, and is marked by hacking skills and hand-eye coordination. He's very adept at video games and is able to manipulate computer programs. Sherman is the younger, taller twin brother, is more level-headed, intelligent, and physically stronger. He's shown to have impressive technological and engineering skills and has studied Sentient culture in depth (though not as much as Tezz). Both joined BF5 when they thought they were attending a video game convention. Spinner can also control the other vehicles via remote control as shown in Spawn Hunters. **'Buster' (Buster Tank)- a blue, six-wheeled Tank armed with a spinning turret of chain-maces that can rotate the cockpit 360 degrees, giant retractable mace-spikes on the sides, a ramp on the back that is used to help launch the other team's vehicles, an afterburner for extra thrust, and an automated targeting system named the "Shermanator 3000 Targeting System". It can also fire various projectiles from its turret and is built for ramming. Since both brothers operate the Buster, Sherman drives while Spinner manages the weapon systems. *'Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV '(voiced by Noel Johansen, will be voiced by Nolan North for Season 3) - BF5's Artillery Expert. The oldest team member and part of the British Royal Family, and 189th in line for the throne. He loves to party, but hates the planet Vandal from his experiences there and puzzles are not his strong point. He has an ancestor that once explored the Multiverse and was also superstitious, as he believes his Great Uncle Stansted comes to haunt a member of the Royal Family every year, until Sage helped him deal with the issue. Due to his royal roots, Stanford tends to be arrogant, isn't used to doing things for himself, and gets insecure when he makes a mistake, though he later learns independence and becomes more reliable as time goes on. He was tricked into coming with a false invitation to a party, but later agrees to becoming a member of BF5. **'Reverb-' a purple sports car with a massive sound system. Its sonic blasts can fire from below, sides, and rear, as well as from retractable cannons on the hood. The sound system is also used to echo-map Battle Zones and locate Battle Keys and enemy positions. Underwater, it functions as a sonar system. It has an enhanced audio detector which can pick up faint noises and can mimic various sounds. *'Zoom Takazumi '(voiced by Alessandro Juliani) - BF5's Scout. The youngest team member and a skilled Muay Thai fighter from Bangkok, Thailand. He is athletic, restless, and curious, but is willing to fight for the sake of the Earth. He dislikes ice, cold weather, lectures, and being called "kid". He also looks up to Vert like an older brother, which led to trouble when he imitates him early on. His helmet is equipped with scanning devices to help in his scouting duties and can be adapted to allow him to breathe underwater. Zoom was originally a chosen guardian from the Order of the Flying Fists, a school of elite martial arts warriors, but he abandoned it for a new life in the outside world. He was brought into the BF5 after accepting what he thought was an invitation to the World's Mixed-Martial Arts Championship. **'Chopper-' A yellow motorcycle which has wheels that can split to turn into propellers for limited flight which double as weapons. It also has a grappling cable to latch onto other vehicles to get airborne whenever the Buster's ramp is not available. Secondary members *Sage (voiced by Kira Tozer) - A female Blue Sentient, BF5's advisor and leader, and Krytus' twin sister. She can turn into a small dodecahedron to hibernate and happened to be the last Blue Sentient due to an intervention by Rawkus. She can fire an electric shock to stun enemies and levitate. Later, Sage upgrades her systems and gains a "human-friendly" sense of humor. When her memory was fully restored, she regained the ability to modify Battle Keys (program a Key to take a driver to a different Battle Zone/Planet instead of its programmed Zone). Sage has a weak telepathic link to Krytus, which she uses to track him down, but refrained from communication to prevent him from finding Earth's coordinates. Presently, she was unaware that she possessed the lost minds of her race within her subconscious. As Vert, Zoom, and Rawkus were the only ones who knew, they could not tell her this. If she learned that the minds were there, they would have been released prematurely, and lost forever. In The Crimson One and Blast from the Past she had sent the BF5 into the past to make certain history unfolds the way it was supposed to. In Better Off Red, it is revealed that Sage is in process of creating a weapon that will be used against an enemy even more dangerous than her brother and the Red Sentients. In Unite and Strike she is killed by Kyburi, but downloaded her mind, and by extension the other minds, into BF5's vehicles, which were then used by BF5 to fight their way through the Red Sentient 5 to eventually restore her race and herself. She later assists in setting up a new peace with the Red Sentients and banished her brother. *'Tezz Volitov' (voiced by Noel Johansen) - Joins in The Power of Resistance. A scientific genius of Russian origin and expertise in Electromagnetism. Years ago during an experiment, the speed and energy his engine put out created a portal and stranded him on a Red Sentient moon. Honing his knowledge of Sentient culture based on the Data Logs he recovered, he fought back against the Red Sark as the sole rebel there. Tezz is brought back to Earth by Stanford, where he receives his suit and vehicle upgrade to assist the team. He also wields a glove which can emit electromagnetic fields and fire EMP blasts, as well as remotely control his vehicle. Tezz has great pride in his intelligence, which tends to make him arrogant and a loner. As a result, it is difficult for him to admit his faults, express his feelings, understand expressions, and work with others. Furthermore, his scientific curiosity often puts him into dangerous situations. Underneath it all, he is a very capable man who accepts the group as his "slightly-less intelligent" family. He does display a more sensitive side toward others with high intellect, such as the Kharamanos, especially with Tromp. At the end of Rumble in the Jungle, he vows to return Tromp home after leaving him to detonate a bomb. In Unite and Strike, this is apparently achieved as Tromp is seen along with all others after the Blue Sentients are restored. **'Splitwire', upgraded from his old car to a metallic orange muscle car resembling a Lamborghini Countach using the Reverb's Sentient Chip. Because it is powered by electromagnetism, it can levitate, adhere to metal surfaces, and has a turret that can fire off focused EMP blasts. It can also use EM pulses to track energy signatures. *'A.J. Dalton '(voiced by Michael Dobson, will be voiced by David Faustino for Season 3) - First mentioned in Cold as Ice and joins in Deep Freeze. He's a Canadian survival and terrain expert hailing from the Yukon. Before Battle Force 5, he and Vert were close friends. Both have a love for extreme sports, which is evident by A.J.'s energy and enthusiasm. He is overly-friendly, honest, and optimistic, though he can be wise when need be. Vert calls him over for help in retrieving a Terraforming Pod in the Ice Battle Zone. He is not very comfortable in hot climates, in contrast to Agura and Zoom. **'GearSlammer', upgraded from his Zamboni into a white truck with continuous tracks. It is armed with a snowplow, a grinder maw, mechanical arms, and a crane in the back for interchangeable weaponry using bits of data from the Buster's Sentient Chip. Its primary weapon is a high-powered drill, and it is built for ramming and maneuverability on rough or slippery terrain. * Grace '(voiced by Kira Tozer for two seasons, will be voiced by Mae Whitman for Season 3) - The waitress of Zeke's diner and the intended love interest for Stanford and Vert. Zoom doesn't seem too interested in her, but when he missed a Storm Shock portal, they went to the movies together. She soon learned about Battle Force 5 and is recruited as the second female member of the team to stop the Ancient Ones. Before meeting the group, it's revealed that she is best friends with Saphira since high school. Though they rarely talk to one other, Grace had always held a light of hope that one day, Saphira would tell her why she left São Paulo in regards to her parents. However, when that time has yet to come, she then learned that her childhood bestie has been busy! Now trained in hand-to-hand combat, Grace wields gloves that projects 3D images of weapons like Vert's sword, Reverb's sonic cannons, Tezz's glove, the Chopper's blades, Rawkus' scythe, and even the Buster's armor for a shield. ** '''Anesidora- '''Grace's vehicle. Closely resembling a Hummer 2 Truck, its headlights can project 3D images of the BF5's weaponry system for combat, but can last for periods of time. The plating on the tires of her vehicle resembles the opening and closing of camera shutters. Whenever she's not driving her vehicle, Grace can send it automatically to the location when her teammates are injured or wounded. * '''Saphira Rodriguez '(voiced by Tara Strong)- Grace and Agura's best friend since childhood, and BF5's Secondary Leader. Saphira is a Bohemian fashionista and has always loved music as a kid. Her creativity is what led her to design a motor tryke of her own and travels the world with it. During one of her travels when she was supposed to be meeting with Grace at Handler's Corners, she was sucked into a Stormshock, and meets a Red Sentient named Kyra. In exchange for the rescue, Saphira is given an upgrade on her vehicle. Skilled in the art of Capoeira, Saphira is capable of hand-to-hand combat, almost as well as Zoom. She also knows how to improvise with ordinary materials for weapons and is able to adapt in unfamiliar environments as a means of setting up a trap for whatever comes her way. And while she is known for being full of surprises, Saphira is in it for one when she meets Zoom in person, hinting that she's heard of him and has been crushing on him for a year. However, hidden underneath that bubbly personality lies a secret to her past. Most babies cry when they are born, but Saphira is the one individual to have been born with her eyes closed, almost as if she were sleeping. The doctors tried everything from injection to herbal remedies, but nothing seem to worked. So, they kept her in a quarantined room to not worry her parents any further. Then, one night, a star has shone from the night sky, and from it, a fragment of the star descended, surrounding Saphira in its glow and turning her brown hair into strawberry blonde like the color of sunset. Her eyes opened to reveal an azure color and she cried, this time, out of joy. Of course, not every story has a happy ending. As a toddler growing up, Saphira lost her parents; her mother lost her battle with leukemia when she was three, and her father had complications with pneumonia when she turned five. Since then, Saphira would hear the people who knew her parents talk about how she looks and acts like them, which made her feel that they blame her for their deaths. An escapist by nature, she leaves São Paulo, Brazil in hopes to never hear about her parents again. After having overcome tragedy, Saphira gained a ruthless nature, showing that when someone tries to threaten her friends and family, they will be dealt with. She also shows having unwavering confidence in her teammates, encouraging them to give everything they got, making every strength they have count. But there is a secret Saphira has hidden for a long time after her hair turned red; she has powers--more specifically, Sentient powers. ** '''Rapilancer- Saphira's vehicle. A black motor tricycle that seems to be a combination of Zoom's Chopper and the Shadow Speeders' vehicles with one wheel on the front and two in the back. The front plating has a large crystal that alters her glyphs into a variety of uses for combat. It also projects long blades similar to those on the Zentners and Zemerik's Zelix. * Savannah Cortez '''(voiced by America Ferrera)- Sherman and Spinner's youngest sister, and BF5's Secondary Scout. Savannah is known for playing as the stunt double in movies, and has been getting into injuries a couple of times, but it was worth the fun. While she is not playing in movies, she spends most of her time working as a journalist, incognito. About a year ago, her investigation led her to following Saphira when she went into a Stormshock, and has been taking pictures of her unseen ever since until she's stumbled upon something much bigger; the Karmodials. ** '''Vitesse- Savannah's vehicle. Similar to Zoom's Chopper, except it has no flight capabilities, but it can change color to keep the enemies off the BF5's back for a while. When it's not in use, Savannah keeps it stored in her SemiMobi. ** SemiMobi- Savannah's second vehicle. It closely resembles the Mobius Command Center, but has a splitting function like the Synataur, except no one is driving it, only remote controlled. The front part of the SemiMobi has a touchscreen tabletop computer, side panels on each side, and a driver's seat. The back part is a mobile garage where she stores her Vitesse. * Kerstin Freud and Katczinsky Chrysocolla '''(voiced by Anne Hathaway and Dakota Fanning)- The twin sisters of an old family legacy who have been missing since they were 11 years old, and BF5's Secondary Special Operations Officer and Strategic Tactician. Before knowing that they were twins, Kerstin and Katczinsky were separated since birth and have been living in different parts of the world; Kerstin was residing in Berlin, Germany with her mother and Katczinsky was residing in Kyiv, Ukraine with her father. Kerstin participates in kickboxing matches with her uncle whenever her mother is absent, while Katczinsky takes private lessons on swordsmanship from her father's company. Then, on their 11th birthday, they unknowingly teleported to the Primodiverse at the same time, and not only discovered each other, but also learned that they're long-lost twin sisters. Eventually, they were found and raised by Iguanarox, the former leader of the Vandals. When the BF5 first met them, they were seen wearing bone-like masks that resemble a bear and an eagle after saving Tezz and Sherman from the Jygers when they invaded Earth. Kerstin wields bracelets that turn into artillery gauntlets, while Katczinsky wields a sword that turns into a scythe. After meeting the team officially, and catching Tezz and Sherman's eyes, they receive suits of their own and gain a vehicle to fight against Kalus and the Vandals. Kerstin is the spitfire of the group, compared to Katczinsky's collected personality. Even though they both have lime green eyes, the only thing that distinguishes the two is the style of attire. Kerstin has long, auburn, elbow-length hair with firey red at the tips, and Katczinzky has pixie bob hair that is also auburn with a firey red streak running from the top to the middle of her bangs parting from the left, and has a scar on her left eye. ** '''Gladiator- A six-wheeled vehicle, similar to the Tangler, but with the body of the Saber, and has two seats for the Chrysocolla twins to operate; Kerstin does the driving, and Katczinsky manages the weaponry, including invisibility cloaking. * Octavia (voiced by Jonquil Goode)- A juvenile prisoner with a record of robberies and BF5's Secondary Artillery Expert. Having grown up in a rough neighborhood, Octavia spent her life commiting crimes across Los Angeles at the age of 16, only to have been arrested and sent to a correctional facility. Now, three years later, she gets released and start a new life with a new job at Handler's Corners. ** Whiplash- '''Octavia's vehicle. An upgraded sports car resembling a 2017 Chevy Camero consisting of an electric whip that puts machines, including other vehicles, into stasis for periods of time. * 'Iguanarox '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)- The former leader of the Vandals until Kalus humiliated him in front of the hordes for the talon of Vandal. After having spent so much time in the Primodiverse, he's gained newer allies; the Chrysocolla twins. He's one of the only Vandals that Scales looked up to as a father. *'Scales '(voiced by T.J Miller) - A bearded dragon-like Vandal and a new member to BF5. When Vert and his team encountered him, he tells Vert that not all Vandals are evil; some just want to find peace in the Multiverse. Kalus tried to offer him to join the Vandals but he refuses as he tells him that one day, he will defeat him and lead the Vandals toward peace. He's heard of the Ancient Ones' awakening. **'''Zentile-Resembles a Riptile, but more advanced on Sentient technology. It's similar to the Tangler and the Fangor as it has a mechanical tail. It doesn't need a Sentient chip, for it has generator to create portals. Villains The Vandals A race of mutant, anthropomorphic, tribal animals from the planet Vandal, who also occupied the Blue Sentient planet. Unlike the Sark, the Vandals are driven by aggression and value strength gained through combat above all else. While the Sark conquer worlds, the Vandals loot and vandalize them, enslaving alien beings for their necessities. The position of Vandal Warlord is decided by a ritual (trial by combat) called Kio Hakoko, and even in everyday life, the slightest insult is settled through fighting. Apparently they are also very superstitious and often explain unknown things due to sources of magic. Due to their dependence on scavenged Sentient technology and their enslavement of the Kharamanos, their war machines were destroyed in Rumble in the Jungle when a bomb was detonated at their power source, thereby robbing them of their ability to ravage other worlds. Currently, with no technology, the only way to access planet Vandal would be with a Battle key. Soon, they repaired their power source with the help of other Vandals. If anyone insults a Vandal Warlord they do a ritual (trial by hunted) called Shavax'.' *'Captain Kalus '(voiced by Colin Murdock) - A lion-like Vandal and Vandal Warlord. He uses a crossbow mounted on his right arm. He also has a wide assortment of spears, axes, and throwing projectiles. Kalus rules over the Vandals through intimidation and brute force, and considers humans and other races inferior. **'Fangore' - a chariot-like vehicle armed with a spear launcher on the front, as well as blades on the sides for sideswiping vehicles. During Uprising, the Fangore is upgraded to a form similar to the Tangler, with stronger armor, better agility, limbs for close combat, dual spear launchers, and a mechanical tail in the rear that doubles as a catapult. *'Krocomodo' (voiced by Brian Drummond, will be voiced by Hakeem Kae Kazeem for Season 3) - A crocodile-like Vandal. He planned to overthrow Kalus and take control of the Vandals as leader, but gives up when Kalus discovered his intentions. It was later revealed that his ancestors and Stanford's started the war between the Vandals and Sentients. He is also adaptable to water environments, though not as much as Sever. He was previously Kalus' second-in-command, but with Grimian being appointed to that position, he was demoted to third-in-command. With Grimian's banishment, he is most likely returned to second-in-command. **'Riptile' - armed with saw blades on the front and sides, extending limbs in the rear, as well as grappling cables and arrow launchers. It's also got a small afterburner for boosted jumps. *'Sever' (voiced by Colin Murdock, will be voiced by Diedrich Bader for Season 3) - A shark-like Vandal. Sever has a keen sense of smell which allows him to detect life forms from a mile away, similar to Krocomodo's. However, he isn't very bright, especially since he often thinks about food. So far, he is the only Vandal on the team who has not tried to overthrow Kalus. In the Vandal Ocean, he leads a team of shark-beings like himself called the Aqua-Jaws, and can communicate with them using high-pitched screeches similar to a whale. **'Water Slaughter' - which has rotating, razor-sharp jaws and can fire teeth-like projectiles. His vehicle can outmaneuver others in aquatic environments. *'Hatch' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - A cockroach/lobster-like Vandal. It is shown that he is an expert in making crude electronics as well as poisons and chemicals, and is able to perform black magic, which he actually confuses with science and technology. His position is as a sorcerer, though most of his 'spells' are actually bits of Sark and Sentient devices he had scavenged. Hatch is capable of creating a magical aura with his antennas that makes him (and others) as he pleases invisible to insects. He is cowardly and sycophantic, and will not hesitate to grovel in the event of a new leader, though he does show more loyalty to Kalus. **'Scarib' - a skeletal vehicle armed with a giant stinger tail and grappling cables. *'Screech' (voiced by Steven Blum) - A bat-like Vandal and the only one that is capable of flying. **'Blood Wing '- a Vehicle with two expandable limbs and two short limb on the back. Its front wheels are similar to the Chopper, whitch it can fly, and it shoots arrows.﻿ *'Pythor' (voiced by Jeff Bennett)- A python-like Vandal. Like Hatch, he also has a share of the black arts. He can conjure a spell that will allow him to see what the Battle Force 5 is up to in the Multiverse and report to Kalus. **'Constricti' - An expanded vehicle that Pythor drives. *'Arachnia' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germaine) - A gargantuan black spider-like Vandal and Queen of the spider tribe and an old friend of Hatch. She is the most dangerous being on the planet Vandal where she lives deep in the misty mountains of Vandal, where she spreads her webs in the caves and she travels on six legs. She is twisted and very sadistic towards sucking her prey dry. She has a legion of spider-like vandals, which are her children. **'Death Widow '- an eight wheeled vehicle, similar to the Tangler, and turns its wheels into blades for fighting and climbing on webs and walls. Her vehicle shoots arrows covered in her own deadly venom and shoots webs. Even her children drive smaller versions. *'Alpha' (voiced by Mark Oliver) - A wolf-like Vandal and long old friend of Kalus. He leads his pack to battle to defeat Battle Force 5 and secure the battle key. Long ago, he fought in a war off getting his face scared on both sides. **'Howler' - Alpha's vehicle, similar to the Fangor except it has paw-like wheels and a horn on the front to call back up and it shoots arrows. *'Gore' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A bear-like Vandal. It is shown that he is a champion on Vandal. Like Sever, he thinks about food, especially honey. **'Grizzly Rage' - Gore's vehicle. Similar to Grimian's, except it has treadmills that turn into pincers. *'Vandal Warriors' - Kalus's soldiers. Most of them are felines, crocodiles, insects, sharks, bats, bears, wolves, snakes, baboons, and spiders. The Sark A race of deadly robots from the planet Sark, as well as occupying the Red Sentient planet. Their entire existence is based on logic and the conquest of other worlds. They were created to be an army for the Red Sentients, but Zemerik rebelled against his creator and took control of the Sark until Krytus was freed from the Krypt Zone. After the events of Get Zemerik, Blue Sark no longer exist. Currently, Red Sark still remain, though no longer aggressive due to the new alliance between the Red and Blue Sentients. In Season 3, both Red and blue are destroyed, now the green Sark now remain along side another new kind, the Yellow Sark! * Zemerik (voiced by Michael Dobson) - The leader of the Sark with an Electric Whip for combat. He also has the ability to turn Red Zurk to his command, though the Red Sentients can turn them back. Zemerik's head can also operate independently when separated from his body. He emphasizes logic and considers organic beings inferior. Originally built to lead the Red Sark Army, in The Crimson One, it is revealed that Zemerik gained free will after Vert was sent back in time and uploaded a virus, which allowed Zemerik to betray Krytus, imprison the RS5 members, and turn the Sark blue. Presently, he has no memory of Vert during that time (possibly due to a side effect of the virus). Zemerik and Zug were the only Sark not under Red Sentient control. In The Blue Tide, they attemped to create a Blue Sark Army resistant to conversion by the Red Sentients, but the plan failed when the BF5 shut down the factory that was manufacturing them, thereby forcing Zemerik and Zug back into hiding. In Get Zemerik he was reprogrammed by a band of Green Zurk, and then underwent a radical personality change as well as a slight physical change, which involved his eyes going green and the symbol representing the Alpha Code engraved into his forehead. He then was terminated by Krytus and thrown into a deep pit. His final fate is undetermined with the appearance of the Old Sark of the Badlands who resurrects the former dictator as his new servent to conquer the Multiverse. *'Zug' (voiced by Brian Drummond) - Zemerik's second in command. Zug is very strong and has three drill fingers on his left hand, but is somewhat slow-witted. Aside from Zemerik, Zug is the only Sark with free will, and his primary mission is to follow and serve Zemerick, even at the cost of his own existence. Like Stanford, Zug hates the planet Vandal. He was also the first Sark turned blue after Zemerik gains free will. He was deactivated in the Toborian Badlands after being badly damaged by an ion storm and giving his power core to Zemerik, though his body was taken by the Green Zurk and dumped into the pit with his fallen master. His final fate remains to be seen. *'Zurk' - Common and disposable minions for Zemerik and later Krytus, they make up most of the Sark population. There are 2 types of Zurk: The Humanoid versions that drive the Zentners and the small wheeled versions, or Mini-Zurk, which roll about on their own. Generally, Zurk are mindless and will even destroy themselves if ordered to do so. However, if a Red Sentient is nearby, Zemerik's control over the Zurk is overridden, upon which they turn red and use more aggressive tactics. They speak in a series of beeps and robotic noises, but in one of the webisodes in is revealed that they know the terms "Warning" and "Intruder alert". **'Blue Zurk' - First seen in Starting Line. Transformed by Zemerik to form his empire during the first season, they were later changed back to their original colors and loyalty to the Red Sentients by the second season. When they were blue, they tend to heavily use suicidal strategies. **'Yellow Zurk' - Discovered in The Blue Tide. Part of the security systems of the Factory Battle Zone. *'Sark Sentries' - Small flying scout devices that patrol the Sark Homeworld in the first season and patrol for the Red Sentients in the second season. There are larger versions armed with blasters, used for hunting. *'Old Sark of the Badlands' - Originally thought to be no more than a myth, this ancient and gargantuan robot appears to be the leader of the Green Sark. Seen at the end of Get Zemerik in the pit Zemerik and Zug were thrown into, where he resurrects Zemerik as his new servant to conquer the multiverse. He will become a new villain in the season 3, alongside the Ancient Ones. **'Alpha Code' - a corrupt program or a virus that turns Sark green, making them Alpha Sark. The affected consider this code "enlightenment". It first appears in Get Zemerik, where Zemerik (and possibly Zug as well) gets infected by it. **'Green Sark/Alpha Sark' - Discovered in Get Zemerik, these outcast and obsolete Zurk were banished to the Torborian Badlands by Zemerik long ago. Remarkably, not only were they able to survive there, they even gained intelligence and built a hive-city of their own. They also established a cult that worships something known only as "the Alpha-Code", which makes them immune to any attempts at conversion by Zemerik and presumably the Red Sentients. They wear cloaks wrapped around their heads like hoods and carry staves. They are also able to speak, and operate individually. The Ancient Ones This race is the "greater enemy" as to what Sage and Krytus described to Vert. While they were briefly seen with Rawkus announcing of their awakening, they did not make appearance in the movie or the series for Season 3. The one race that did make its appearance is the Karmodials. Jygers A combination of Diads and Zurk, these Shadow-based, obsidian beings created by the Ancient Ones are motivated by the need to feed on the essence of life forms and turn them into shadow versions of themselves. Other Major Characters *'Negative-Kalus' - Appears in Double Down. Good opposite of the original Captain Kalus from a parallel universe. His armor is white and new-looking, instead of grey and battle-scarred. He also carries his crossbow on his left arm. Unlike his counterpart, he upholds honor in a much higher regard and will not kill an unarmed opponent. He fights as a loner as the good versions of Hatch, Krocomodo and Sever were killed by the evil version of the BF5. *'Zen' (voiced by Kathleen Barr, will be voiced by Seth Green in Season 3) - Debuts in The Chosen One. A student of the Order of the Flying Fists, he at first comes to try and get Zoom to go back to the Order, but allows him to stay following a successful Battle Key run. He later returns in Mouth of the Dragon once he learns of the rift that connected Earth to the Red Sentient planet. He later makes an appearance with Tromp at the end of Unite and Strike. *'Rawkus' (voiced by Mark Acheson) - Debuts in Stone Cold Warrior. A gigantic stone elemental with no allegiance to good or evil. He has massive strength, durability, and wields a sickle which has total control over rock. He also has limited powers of space and time manipulation that he only uses in extreme emergencies. He is known as the Eternal Equalizer, whose mission is to maintain the balance of the Multiverse by making certain that no one faction dominates it completely. It was because of him that Sage was saved from her brother. He is powered by his Power Core Stone, but can use a Sentient Chip in an emergency. He has also met with Master Takeyasu. He later brings Vert and Zoom to the Shadow Zone in order to have them find the lost Blue Sentient minds and eventually restore the balance of the Multiverse. He also plays a part in maintaining history in Blast from the Past by being the referee in the ancient Sentient gladiatorial games. In Unite and Strike, he provided the coordinates to the Blue Sentient Shells and instigated the events that led to the Blue/Red Sentient Alliance, thereby maintaining the balance. In the end, he commends Battle Force 5 for restoring the balance in the Multiverse and talks about even greater challenges for the Battle Force 5 and mentions the coming of the 'Ancient Ones'. *'Artifact Golem' - First appeared in "Artifact Attack". Sherman and Spinner's artifact collection that comes to life and attempts to destroy the earth. *'Negative BF5' - Appear in Double Down. Evil opposites of the original primary members of BF5 from a parallel universe. They each have their Sentient ranking symbols painted below their left eye. *'Shadow Speeders' - Debut in The Shadow Zone. Lost Multiverse travelers who remained in the Shadow Zone too long and became mindless shadow raiders. Their only purpose is to trap and transform other beings into Shadow Speeders. They cannot be destroyed normally, are able to move about by defying normal laws of physics and constant contact with them will eventually turn anyone into another Shadow Speeder. Staying within the Shadow Zone too long will also cause a gradual transformation. They speak in high-pitched hisses and screeches.﻿ *'Diana Linden '(voiced by Zendaya)-A new waitress at Zeke's Diner who takes over for Grace whenever she's taking breaks on her shift. Like Savannah, Diana also investigates reoccurring anomalies on Earth. And like Grace, she also shows concern about Saphira not answering questions in regards to her parents.﻿ *'Kyra '(voiced by Cree Summer)- Unlike most Red Sentients who are known for their aggression, Kyra is, one would say, a Blue Sentient by heart. She may look demonic and vicious, but underneath it all, she's as gentle and kind to all life forms in the Multiverse. Like Kyburi, Kyra knows how to make lethal appearances seem beautiful, which was something why the male Reds have become infatuated about her, Kytren included. The connection is made when Kytren marked Kyra by her hand with a seal that binds them as soulmates. This moment, however, is short-lived when Krytus started a rebellion against the Blue Sentients and she had to flee from the Red Sentient homeworld by hiding in the Sub Zero Zone. After the war between Blues and Reds ended, Kyra is afraid to come back to her homeworld, knowing that her kind would be furious for leaving the innocent to pay the price, especially after what happened to her Blue twin sister. About a year or so later, Kyra is reunited with Helixion, one of the Penta Warriors, and the connection with them remained for eons when he saved her from the Karmodials before being banished in the Primodiverse, and she returned the favor when she rescued him and his brothers from Kromulax in their hibernated state.﻿ *'Trent Fernandez '(voiced by Kendall Schmidt)- A new waiter at Zeke's Diner who also takes over for Grace and friends with Saphira. Before he started his shift, Trent was delivering mail until he received an interesting postcard that's meant for Grace, not knowing that the person who sent it to her was Saphira. Like Savannah, Diana and Serade, he's investigating occuring anomalies on Earth.﻿ *'Serade '(voiced by Ashleigh Ball)- Before starting her job as a new waitress, Serade was a mechanic for all kinds of cars, including Savannah's SemiMobi and Saphira's Rapilancer.￼ While residing at Handler's Corners, it was revealed that she was the one who started an agency that led to the investigation of anomalies on Earth, making her, Savannah, Diana, Trent, John, and Tolliver secret agents working alongside the Battle Force 5.﻿ *'John Cortez' (voiced by Michael Grant Terry)- Spinner, Sherman and Savannah's cousin, and an agent of Serade's team. After learning about Saphira's past through Savannah, John shows reliable intel to BF5 in regards to the Sentient artifacts hidden on Earth, as well as video links of unusual activities in the Multiverse.﻿ *'Tolliver' (voiced by Lucas Gabreel)- A waiter who works at a pizza place in the Sartoise Mall on Handler's Corners. Occasionally, he will change shifts from working at a pizza place in the mall to Su Casa Pizzeria outside. When he's not working, he keeps tabs on up-to-date resources for his blog, Handler's Gazette, and sends his reports inconspicuously to the BF5 and his own teammates.﻿ *'Aria Kyles' (voiced by Anna Cummer)- Saphira's neighbor from São Paulo and BLSBFF (Best Little Sister Best Friend Forever). When they were younger, Aria has always looked up to Saphira as a big sister and has wanted to be inspirational and adventurous like she is. When she heard of Saphira's departure, she felt so devastated but remained hopeful that she will come back to visit anytime she likes.﻿ 'Sentients' Sentients are highly evolved energy life forms that created the Battle Zones, the Battle Keys, and the Multiverse many years ago. There are two factions, Blue and Red. Blue Sentients such as Sage are benevolent, while Red Sentients like Krytus are destructive. Blue Sentients Benevolent race of highly evolved energetic aliens who created the Multiverse. After their world was taken over by the Vandals, the Blue Sentient Council of Five downloaded the knowledge of their civilization into Data Logs and spread them throughout the Multiverse. Thanks to the efforts of the BF5, they are reborn at the end of the second season and have charted a new peace with the Red Sentients. Red Sentients The war-like "twin race" to the Blue Sentients. Most of the populace was in stasis, but at the end of Rumble in the Jungle, Krytus' team found a way to unfreeze them. However, due to their weariness to the war and their desire to end the fighting, they agree to a new peace with the restored Blue Sentient Race. Diads Artificial silicon beings created to serve the Sentients. __NOEDITSECTION__Category:TV SeriesCategory:AnimationCategory:Action/Adventure Category:Hot Wheels